One Million Missed Calls
Spoilers for kibou hen Dialogue only, Canon Divergence AU, Major Character Death Naegiri Companion to Outgoing Calls and i miss everything about you summary If you keep phoning her, maybe she'll pick up, maybe you won't just hear her answering machine repeat the same phrase over and over again. One Million Missed Calls "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "Hey, Kirigiri-san. I guess the hospital won't let you use your phone? "That's fine I guess. I just want you to recover, that's what's most important right now. I hope you start feeling better! "I'll call you again tomorrow!" - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "Still nothing, huh? Well, I guess it'll really be worth the wait to see you again. I've missed talking to you. "D'you think that things will go on like they used to? "...Yeah, I know. The Future Foundation has collapsed. Nobody knows what's happened to Munakata, and with you still in the hospital... Well, all the other branch heads are dead. "Or in Mitarai's case, on a boat back to Jabberwock Island. "Did you suspect him? When you worked with him, did you think that he could do anything like what he did? "...I know. He was trying to do the right thing. "I'll call you back soon, Kirigiri-san." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "I heard they discharged you from the hospital. That's just a rumour from the grape vine, but I hope it's true. "Did you lose your cellphone? Is that why you haven't answered me? "That's fine, I guess. I'll come over to your place and visit you, then." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "You're not home. I tried checking in at the Future Foundation, but you're not in your office either. I guess the discharge rumour was false. "They won't tell me what room you're in at the hospital. I've tried to go visit, but only immediate family is allowed. "...I guess we should have gotten married, huh? "I'm only joking, Kirigiri-san. "Okay, maybe I'm not. I really wanted to marry you." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "Kirigiri-san, will you marry me? "I think it would be nice. You never expressed a disinterest in it. You could wear a white dress with a veil, and I'll get a fancy suit. Togami-kun and Hagakure-kun can be our best men, and Asahina-san and Fukawa-san can be the maids of honour. Komaru could even be a flower girl! "I'm getting ahead of myself. Truly though, I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "Think about it... please?" - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "I'll have to make sure you get a new phone. I'll buy you one for your birthday, how about that? "Yeah yeah, I won't get you anything too expensive. I know what you like. "Togami-kun is doing a good job as temporary leader as the 14th Branch. Some people keep insisting that he take your office, but he always refuses. I don't understand why they think that you won't be using it again. I mean, you'll be out of the hospital soon, right? "I can't wait to see you again. "Even if your face is purple and scarred, you'll still be beautiful. You were always beautiful to me. "Call me soon." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "I can't sleep. "I miss you, Kirigiri-san. Every time I say your name, my mouth feels heavy. It's been so long since I've seen you, and I miss you so much. "Do you miss me? I hope you do. "Please, please get better soon. I want to visit you again, I want to hug you, and hold you in my arms. I want to kiss you, and tell you that everything will be okay. "I want to be able to love you and not miss you. "I love you, I need you, I miss you. It's been months, Kirigiri-san. I feel so lonely without you. "It's not the same." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "... "... "... "You died, and it's all my fault." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "... "... "I killed you." - "You have reached Kyouko Kirigiri. I'm unable to take your phone call right now, but I will contact you as soon as possible." "I've been selfishly calling you. I want to hear your voice again, I'm so desperate to speak to you again. "I know that you must hate me. You died, and I lived, and it's not fair! "It should have been me who died in there. I should have died before we met up again, I should have killed myself in front of that monitor. "It's not fair. But it's my fault, I murdered you. "Why were you okay with it?! "Kyouko, please, answer me! "... "Right." - This number is no longer in service. Please dial again or contact support if you believe this is a mistake. "...God fucking damn it." - This number is no longer in service. Please dial again or contact support if you believe this is a mistake. "Kyouko... Please, please. Don't leave me." - This number is no longer in service. Please dial again or contact support if you believe this is a mistake. "You said you'd always be by my side. Why, why did you lie?" - This number is no longer in service. Please dial again or contact support if you believe this is a mistake. "I miss you so much. "I know you're not coming back, but... "Sometimes, I just wish I could see you again. I have to apologize." - This number is no longer in service. Please dial again or contact support if you believe this is a mistake. "Kyouko, I miss you. "I'm sorry. I'll stop calling you, I know that there's no point." - "Hi, you've reached Makoto Naegi! Please leave your name and number at the tone, I promise to call you back!" "It's Kyouko. Call me when you wake up. "...And thank you for the phone calls." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Naegiri Category:Finished Stories